Esa estrella, sí, la de ahí arriba
by KitsuDei
Summary: /EdWin/ Él es tan orgulloso que preferiría morirse de frío que admitir que se estaba congelando, pero para su suerte Winry no era egoísta." -ONE SHOT-


**Hola! Yo acá nuevamente xD ya tenía ganas de subir un one shot ****EdxWin****, y digamos que una canción de ****Inuyasha**** me inspiró :D.**

**Aclaraciones:**

"**Esa estrella, sí, la de ahí arriba****" – Diálogo normal.**

"_**Esa estrella, sí, la de ahí arriba**__**"**_** – Pensamientos del personaje.**

"**(N/A: ****Esa estrella, sí, la de ahí arriba****)" – Notas, cof cof interrupcionesrompebolas, de la autora.**

"**Esa estrella, sí, la de ahí arriba**** ~" – Indicación de cambio. Ejemplo: cambio de lugar.**

"**..." – Minutos luego.**

Esa estrella, sí, la de ahí arriba

Que hermosa noche, ¿verdad abuela? – Decía una rubia de unos encantadores y llamativos ojos celestes apoyada en el marco de la ventana, encantada por aquel manto negro con pequeños pero bellísimos puntitos brillantes.

Sí, es muy hermosa, pero – decía la anciana de Pinako mientras sostenía la pipa en su mano izquierda - ¿Dónde está el enano ese?

¿Ed? – Preguntó para luego reír levemente – no sé, ¿ya te fijaste en todas las habitaciones?

Sí – Contestó – pero no lo encontré, quizá este afuera. ¿Por qué no sales a buscarlo?

Está bien. – dijo la rubia.

Pero antes abrígate, Winry, hace mucho frío – agregó la vieja.

Si abuela...

...

Después de escoger el abrigo adecuado, un par de guantes y una bufanda, sin ponerse ninguna orejera, la que tenía llevaba conejitos rosas y digamos... se la regaló su abuela cuando cumplió seis años, no se la ponía ni loca. Salió de la casa y empezó a llamar al chico.

¡Ed! – Llamaba la chica - ¡EEEEED! – Pero nadie le contestaba.

¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! – gritaba y gritaba pero siempre con el mismo resultado. – ya me duele la garganta ¬¬U. Le pegaré cuando lo encuentre... – empezó a revisar todos los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta que sacó, nada más ni nada menos que, una llave - ¡Eureka! – Dijo con brillitos en los ojos mientras mantenía los brazos estirados con la llave en las manos, como si fuera un trofeo, aunque en realidad estaba algo preocupada por "ese idiota", ya había pasado más de cuarenta minutos, quizá una hora desde que ella se puso a gritar inútilmente el nombre del "idiota".

Entonces siguió caminando hasta que vio a un chico de pelo dorado y a decir verdad bastante petizo, recostado en el pasto, para ser más exactos en una elevación de terreno. Sí, ese era sin duda Edward.

¡Ed! – gritaba la chica mientras se aproximaba al Elric. Pero él... era como si estuviera en otro mundo, perdido en sus pensamientos ya que ni se inmutó al escuchar su nombre. Hasta que al fin quedó justamente al lado de él.

Oye, ¡¿por qué no contestabas?! ¡y ahora que lo pienso sigues sin hacerlo! – regañó Winry mientras asomaba su llave de su abrigo, en donde la había puesto anteriormente - ¡Nos preocupaste! O por lo menos ¡me preocupaste a mí! – Su llave ya estaba casi completa y peligrosamente fuera del bolsillo.

Lo siento – Esto hizo que la chica detuviera el avance de la llave – no quería... preocuparte.

_¿Qué? ¿Él se esta disculpando conmigo? _– Pensaba Win - _¿Pero qué le pasa? Ahora que lo noto su voz suena algo ¿triste? Sí, creo que eso es, triste. Y su rostro tampoco se ve muy feliz que digamos. _- ¿Pasa algo, Ed? – Al no haber respuesta Win se sentó a su lado. - ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó mirando al cielo nocturno que, hace un rato, le había impactado, pero claro, estando sentada en el pasto con _esa_ persona querida a tu lado, era mucho más hermoso, era fascinante.

Edward solo rodó los ojos hasta esa chica que sentía curiosidad por lo que pasaba en ese momento por su mente.

¿Ves esa estrella? – le preguntó Ed señalando con el dedo índice una estrella.

Sí, - afirmó – ¿esa? – continuó mientras señalaba ese puntito brillante.

Sí, la de ahí arriba.

¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó la rubia curiosa.

Era la estrella favorita de mamá. Perdón, de mi madre. – Contestó.

_Entonces era por eso que estaba en ese estado. Siempre se pone mal al hablar de su madre... _- ¿Y por qué justo esa? Digo... son tantas las estrellas del cielo...

No sé, solo recuerdo que en noches como ésta siempre solía asomarse por la ventana y mirar fijamente esa estrella y mientras hacía esto sonreía, le hacía feliz. – comentó mientras estiraba un brazo y abría y cerraba el puño, como queriendo alcanzar aquel punto resplandeciente – En fin, supongo que nunca obtendré una respuesta a esa pregunta. – Diciendo esto cambió su posición: de estar acostado, se sentó y abrazó sus piernas mientras que apoyaba el mentón sobre la hendidura que había entre ambas rodillas.

Win se quedó mirando un rato a Ed, hasta que dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la estrella.

Es realmente hermosa – Dijo sonriendo.

Sí. – afirmó el otro.

Winry volvió a mirar a Ed, esta vez más atentamente que como lo hizo antes, al mirarlo fijamente se percató de que su cuerpo hacía un movimiento raro... estaba temblando, tenía frío. Claro, apenas tenía una campera de tela fina, mientras que Winry estaba vestida como si recién hubiera llegado del Polo Sur. Él es tan orgulloso que preferiría morirse de frío que admitir que se estaba congelando, pero para su suerte Winry no era egoísta. Se sacó su bufanda y la puso alrededor del cuello del otro – Tonto, si no te abrigas te vas a enfermar y no quiero llevarte el desayuno a la cama – Habló con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, para luego apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro. Si Ed estaba sonrojado antes, este momento no lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse. Pero para empeorar su situación Winry pasó sus brazos alrededor de su torso y de este modo lo abrazó.

Eres un idiota – dijo Win con los ojos cerrados aún apoyada en el hombro del chico – si tenías tanto frío me hubieras dicho y no tendríamos que pasar por todo esto.

Sabes que soy orgulloso.

Sí, lo se.

¿Y te molesta?

¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué seas orgulloso?

No... lo digo por estar así.

¿Qué si me molesta estar abrazada, en una noche fría, a la luz de la luna, sentada en el pasto, con mi mejor amigo?

S-sí...

No, no me molesta. ¿Pero que tal si cambiamos las palabras mejor y amigo por novio?

¿N...novio? – Ed estaba al rojo vivo. – está bien.

Bien. Mucho mejor.

¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa?

No, me quiero quedar... un rato más ¿sí?

Está bien, total ni me puedo mover - se "quejó" Ed refiriéndose a los brazos que lo sujetaban.

Eres un idiota.

Y así se quedaron, abrazados, en una noche fría, a la luz de la luna, sentados en el pasto los dos rubios, mientras que la abuela Pinako los esperaba en casa, dudaba en llamar o no a los militares para que los fueran a buscar.

Fin

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? (yo siempre con lo mismo xD) espero que, de ser así, me dejen algún reviewcito :3 **

**Bueno arigato por leer. Las quiere ****K**i_tsu_.


End file.
